


Тот, кто не выиграл. Тот, кто не проиграл

by Alliar



Category: Death Note
Genre: Angst, Deathfic, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 14:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliar/pseuds/Alliar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Теперь у Лайта есть глаза бога смерти.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тот, кто не выиграл. Тот, кто не проиграл

1\. Пролог  
Эту полночь Ягами Лайт встретил, прикрыв уставшие от долгой работы за компьютером глаза. Позабытая тетрадь смерти, раскрытая на середине, лежала на столе, белея в свете включенной лампы чистыми страницами.   
Как ни прискорбно было признавать, но информации о ходе расследования ему до сих пор предоставляли мало — только необходимый минимум. Приходилось проявлять недюжинную ловкость и сообразительность, чтобы какими-то обходными путями узнавать больше. Как в самом начале пути, когда он только начал вершить правосудие с помощью тетради бога смерти.   
Круг начал потихоньку сужаться вокруг него, и Лайту было страшно, что его раскроют. Нет, он боялся не за себя. Самое ужасное, что могло бы случиться — его посадили бы в тюрьму или казнили. Единственное, о чем он жалел бы в этом случае — то только лишь о незавершенном деле. Никто, кроме него, не избавит мир от преступников. Тетрадь смерти не сможет вершить правосудие, если у нее не будет решительного хозяина, который не боится применять самые радикальные меры.   
И новый мир никогда не будет создан.   
...Эль не доверяет ему, хотя объявил во всеуслышание своим другом, тем самым попытавшись обеспечить себе безопасность. Ход был хорош. Почти так же хорош, как и выходка с предупреждением всего штаба о том, что в его возможной скорейшей смерти будет виновен Лайт.   
Рюдзаки — глупое, глупое выдуманное имя! — очень умен. Но Лайт умнее, Лайт изворотливее, Лайт не боится играть нечестно. У Лайта есть еще один туз в рукаве, и плевать, что этот туз — последний.   
Пусть будет так.   
Оно того стоит.   
— Рюук? — негромко окликнул он.   
Шинигами тут же проглотил яблоко, от которого до этого момента, растягивая удовольствие, откусывал небольшие кусочки. Выпрямившись в кресле, он внимательно посмотрел на Лайта. Цепкий взгляд привычно скользнул по цифрам над головой человека, вычисляя оставшееся ему время. Они не должны были меняться. Однако в этот раз кое-что все-таки произошло, и это не могло не удивлять — если боги смерти еще умеют удивляться.   
Рюук подался вперед, недоверчиво вглядываясь в цифры, и понял, что не ошибся.   
Совсем недавно над головой человека время отсчитывалось совсем по-другому.   
Рюук мог засмеяться, если бы помнил, как это делается.   
Жить Ягами Лайту оставалось ровно неделю.   
Лайт, даже не подозревая о мыслях бога смерти, повалился на постель и заложил руки за голову.   
— Рюук... — повторил он. — У меня к тебе предложение... Нет, даже просьба.   
— Неужели попросишь выдать тебе настоящее имя Рюдзаки? — иронично предположил Рюук, снова проверяя маленькие циферки, парящие над головой Ягами.   
Неделя. Тик-так. Секунды превращаются в минуты, часы и дни. Один день превращается в два, а неделя проходит, как единое мгновение, которое не поймаешь в клетку и не спрячешь в кулаке, как пойманную бабочку.   
Лайт раздраженно вздохнул и помотал головой. Волосы нимбом разметались по подушке.   
— Отдай мне свои глаза, Рюук. Мне нужны глаза бога смерти.   
На улице был дождь — настоящий осенний ливень, сопровождаемый громом, мрачной чернотой неба и редкими всполохами молний. Капли бились в окна с такой силой, что казалось, еще чуть-чуть, и стекла не выдержат — пойдут трещинами и лопнут под натиском разбушевавшейся стихии.   
Лайт устал. Ему хотелось спать и видеть сны. А еще ему хотелось как можно быстрее решить вопрос с Рюуком и перестать опасаться разоблачения.   
Тишина начинала действовать на нервы.   
Рюук молчал, рассматривая его с каким-то непонятным, новым интересом.   
— Ты отказался, когда я предлагал, — надтреснутым голосом сказал он.   
Лайт медленно приподнялся на локтях и злобно произнес:   
— Но ты ведь не скажешь мне настоящее имя Рюдзаки, верно? Я передумал. Я хочу, чтобы ты дал мне глаза бога смерти. Понятно?   
Рюук ухмыльнулся — было очень понятно. Только глупый мальчишка не понимает, о чем просит.   
— А половины жизни не жаль? — поинтересовался он.   
Тебе же осталась всего неделя, Лайт. Неделя.   
— Жаль, — легко согласился тот. — Но лет двадцать у меня точно будет, а за это время можно многое сделать.   
— Ты уверен?   
— Рюук. Перестань. Я уже сказал — мне нужны твои глаза. И я требую, чтобы ты дал их мне.   
Лайт вновь упал на постель, устало выдыхая. Он... просто устал.   
— Требуешь? Хорошо, — решительно произнес Рюук. — Только не пожалей потом, Кира.   
Лайт улыбнулся.   
Все идет по плану.

2\. День первый. Азарт  
Ягами Лайт вынырнул из сна с четким ощущением, что в мире что-то изменилось. Сам воздух был другим — легким, волнующим. Чувство кипения адреналина в крови, предвкушение хорошей игры — все это сводило с ума, будоражило рассудок, заставляя разум проясниться, а зрение приобрести болезненную четкость хищника, вышедшего на след своей самой интересной жертвы.   
Замечательно.   
Поиграем, Эль?..   
...Обойти великого детектива, оставить его за поворотом этой жизни, помахать рукой на прощание — до свидания, до встречи в аду, Рюдзаки?   
...Вписать его настоящее имя в тетрадь смерти, придумать что-нибудь интересное, наслаждаться ощущением всемогущества, сосредоточенным лишь в его, Лайта, руках — и упиваться чувством победы. Ты проиграл, Эль, не так ли?..   
За этим будет весело наблюдать — как великий сыщик, выбиваясь из сил, гоняется за собственной тенью, строит версии, проверяет их, а потом раз — и все. Аккуратная могилка, официальная речь, тихая слеза Ватари и буйная радость Лайта. Может быть, он даже станцует на его могиле, если не сможет удержаться.   
Кира победил, слышите все? Эль — никто и ничто, никакой он не великий детектив, так, глупый мальчишка, возомнивший себя великим! Великий — Ягами Лайт, и он всем это докажет!   
На работу в штаб-квартиру этим утром Лайт собирался особенно тщательно — он должен быть безупречен, раз уж от Рюдзаки такого ждать не приходится. Бог нового мира должен соответствовать своему статусу.   
Ухмыльнувшись, Лайт застегнул последнюю пуговицу на пиджаке и задумчиво осмотрел себя в зеркале. Надо было убедиться, что его безудержную радость не выдает выражение лица — это могло бы вызвать подозрения. Конечно, вряд ли кто-то соотнесет скорейшую смерть Рюдзаки и радостную улыбку Лайта в это утро, но рисковать не стоило.   
Рюук смотрел на него испытующе — и Лайт, немного удивленный тем, что он молчит, не стал расспрашивать о причинах такого поведения. Вместо этого он, подхватив с кресла сумку, развернулся к двери и бросил через плечо:   
— Ты со мной?   
— Нет, — ответил резкий голос Рюука. — Я хочу... слетать кое-куда. Нужно проведать парочку знакомых.   
Лайт кивнул и вышел за дверь. Щелкнул замок.   
Рюук проводил Лайта долгим взглядом и повернулся к окну. Солнечные лучи, будто в насмешку, заливали всю улицу ярким, пронзительным светом.   
Он хотел подумать. 

 

***

...Лайт решил пройтись пешком. Даже погода по странному стечению обстоятельств была такая, что хотелось раскинуть руки и, повернувшись навстречу солнцу, радостно орать, что он — повелитель этого мира. Хотелось поделиться своим счастьем со всеми и каждым встречным — но люди шли мимо, у каждого были свои радости и горести. Люди такие скучные создания.   
Небо было чистое-чистое, яркое, как нарисованное, ни облачка — смотри, Эль, ты умрешь в самый разгар солнца, когда все вокруг нагло радуется жизни. Боже, как хорошо чувствовать свою власть над врагом.   
Лайта пьянило это состояние: когда сердце готово было выпрыгнуть из груди от счастья, когда не важно, что будет потом... Есть лишь цель: избавиться от досадной помехи и вздохнуть с облегчением.   
Игра в кошки-мышки с Рюдзаки в свое время приятно щекотала нервы, но Лайт вырос из этих игр. У него есть миссия, и он выполнит ее любой ценой. Чего бы ему это ни стоило — о жизни какого-то детектива, которого, собственно, и вспомнить будет некому, не ведется даже речи.   
Прощай, Рюдзаки, человек, который лицемерно называл меня другом и ловил на каждом случайно сказанном слове. Твоя судьба решится сегодня же — как только удастся увидеть настоящее имя.   
Глаза бога смерти были для Лайта самым большим подарком, который он только получал в своей жизни. Не считая тетради смерти, конечно же. Шикарным подарком, и плевать, что ради этого подарка ему пришлось пожертвовать половиной своей оставшейся жизни. Что Рюуку его несколько десятков лет? Лайту они могли пригодиться, но если бы существовал способ как-то обмануть шинигами — он бы воспользовался возможностью.   
Солнце ласково светило с неба, и Лайт, счастливо вздохнув, выкинул из головы все лишние мысли, настраиваясь на продуктивную работу — главное, чтобы его ни в чем не заподозрили. 

 

***

...Лайт не смог справиться с нахлынувшим на него чувством ликования, когда увидел над головой вышедшего ему навстречу Рюдзаки небольшие красные цифры. И имя — его настоящее имя.   
Получилось.   
Нет, ну надо же.   
Оказывается, это так просто.   
Да, Эль, твой конец близок.   
Прочувствуй всю драматичность ситуации — загнанный в угол преступник убивает великого детектива. Какая жалость. Не так ли, Эль?   
— Лайт? — окликнул тот.   
У Рюдзаки был настороженный вид, будто он увидел что-то такое, что Лайт не хотел бы показать окружающим. Триумф в глазах не скроешь — ликующие огоньки так и норовят прорваться улыбкой.   
— Что-то случилось? — скрыв настороженность во взгляде за упавшими прядями челки, спросил он.   
Лайт улыбнулся — по-настоящему, радостно и широко — и покачал головой:   
— Нет, Рюдзаки. Просто сегодня очень хороший день. Ты так не считаешь?   
Эль кинул мимолетный взгляд в окно, но в его глазах не отразилось ни единой эмоции.   
— Разумеется.   
Чуешь подвох, Эль? Не можешь объяснить, что за странное чувство тебя терзает — будто что-то упускаешь? Это начало проигрыша. Начало конца.   
— Тогда начнем работать, Рюдзаки, — Лайт еще раз улыбнулся. — В такую погоду меня переполняют силы — хочется горы свернуть!   
— Ты молодец, Лайт! — добродушно усмехнулся отец, выглядывая в коридор. — Так ты сделаешь много хороших дел.   
Лайт кивнул, обрадованный тем, что Рюдзаки отвлекся. И не сразу сообразил, что что-то не так: отец был одет по-дорожному, будто собирался тотчас же уезжать.   
— Ты куда-то собираешься?   
— Да, мы все уезжаем. Поступила информация, что недалеко от Токио наблюдаются массовые смерти — почему бы не проверить? В штаб-квартире остается только Мацуда, но на нем Миса-Миса, так что получатся, вы с Рюдзаки остаетесь работать вдвоем, — он засмеялся: — Твой настрой только на пользу, Лайт.   
Рюдзаки кивнул и отправился к мониторам.   
— Вот именно. У нас много данных, которые нужно обработать. Скучать не придется.   
Ягами-старший вздохнул.   
— Тогда не скучайте. Я заеду домой и возьму с собой вещи — ждите нас дня через два. Я позвоню тебе вечером, как только доберемся.   
— Хорошо, — Лайт кивнул, соглашаясь, и отправился вслед за Рюдзаки.   
Сейчас его переполняла такая безудержная радость, что он готов был на самом деле хорошо поработать. 

 

***

...Они с Рюдзаки пили чай в гостиной — уютно устроившись на диване и погрузившись каждый в свои мысли. Мацуда отбыл караулить Мису-Мису, пообещав сообщить, если вдруг произойдет что-то незапланированное.   
Кто бы мог подумать, что это будет так легко — узнать имя человека, убить которого мечтал с самого начала знакомства, и не знать, какую смерть ему написать в тетради.   
Сердечный приступ — ну уж нет, такому достойному противнику, как Эль, нужно что-нибудь более неординарное.   
Несчастный случай? Но какой?   
У Лайта было замечательное настроение с самого утра — и он уже начал подумывать, что можно дать Рюдзаки немного времени еще пожить. Насладиться жизнью. Пока он будет думать, что бы записать в тетради.   
Они же друзья, верно?..   
Чай был горячим и сладким, но Лайт едва замечал вкус — мысли были совсем не о том.   
Напротив сидел Эль: по своему обыкновению забравшись на диван с ногами, привалившись к его спинке и опустив голову. Сколько Лайт ни пытался угадать, о чем же думает великий детектив, у него не было уверенности, что он угадывал.   
Мысли этого величайшего разума были загадкой, хотя по уровню интеллекта они не слишком разнились. Просто человек, называющий себя Рюдзаки, был похож на пришельца из другого мира — его логика была непонятна, но чертовски правильна, ум был невероятно острым, но какими методами он приходил к тем или иным методам, предсказать было невозможно.   
Слишком странный, чтобы понимать, слишком прямолинейный, чтобы расслабиться в его присутствии.   
Опасный человек, которого надо было срочно устранять.   
— Лайт, ты когда-нибудь задумывался о смерти? — неожиданно нарушил тишину Рюдзаки.   
Лайт едва не вздрогнул, когда Эль посмотрел на него в упор — темные глаза казались пустыми, затягивающими, а тема, выбранная для разговора, звучала насмешкой над его недавними мыслями.   
Но Ягами Лайт не привык проигрывать и поддаваться сиюминутным порывам.   
— Конечно, — кивнул он, беря с подноса пирожное и с удовлетворением отмечая, что рука совсем не дрожит. — С такой работой будешь думать о смерти, даже если не сталкиваешься с ней напрямую. А ты? Думал?   
Рюдзаки кивнул.   
— Да. Я знаю, что мне осталось недолго, и...   
Великий детектив не так уж неправ — можно даже сказать, что он чертовски прав! Ему осталось совсем чуть-чуть — Кира позаботится об этом.   
— ...боюсь смерти, — Эль безрадостно пожал плечами и посмотрел ему прямо в глаза. — Но ведь Киру это совсем не беспокоит?   
Очередной вопрос с подковыркой. Но Лайт уже привык к таким играм.   
— Не знаю, — он пожал плечами, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал как можно спокойнее. — Скорее всего, он хочет тебя убить. Ты же его ищешь.   
Очень хочет. Это его мечта. Его цель.   
Рюдзаки кивнул и сделал еще глоток чая.   
Больше они не разговаривали. 

 

***

...Лайт уже который раз потер глаза, пытаясь вернуть зрению четкость, но оставил глупые попытки. Часы показывали половину первого ночи, а работы оставалось хоть отбавляй. Все-таки когда их было много, объемы данных, которые нужно было обработать, ощущались не так сильно.   
Глаза уже закрывались. Лайт в который раз с завистью посмотрел на сидящего за соседним монитором Рюдзаки. Тот, кажется, совсем не устал — только изредка потягивался и зажмуривал глаза. Судя по упорству, с которым он возвращался к прерванному занятию, трудовой энтузиазм зашкаливал за самую высокую отметку. Лайт неожиданно подумал, что Рюдзаки, по сути, совсем некуда возвращаться после работы — у него нет родителей, нет братьев или сестер, у него нет никого, кто мог бы встретить его после тяжелого рабочего дня. Только старик Ватари, про которого Лайт так и не узнал ничего, кроме, разве что, того, что он Рюдзаки вырастил. Вроде бы. А там кто знает.   
Спать почему-то не хотелось, но монитор компьютера уже вызывал здоровое желание разбить его.   
— Лайт, время... Кажется, мы немного увлеклись, — почти смущенно произнес Эль, посмотрев на часы и устало откидываясь на спинку компьютерного стула.   
Лайт согласно кивнул.   
— Время пролетело слишком быстро, — согласился он. — Я и не заметил.   
Он не соврал — в голове были какие угодно мысли, но только не о работе, так что время пролетело даже слишком быстро. Все это время Лайт думал, какой несчастный случай вписать после имени Рюдзаки в тетрадь смерти.   
Усталость дала о себе знать только в последний час — когда пришло время сна. Трудно не спать сутками, а последние две ночи Лайт провел, сидя за письменным столом и, как одержимый, строча имена в тетрадь. Так что неудивительно, что его энтузиазм слегка угас ко второй половине дня. И еще его... немножко штормило. Совсем чуть-чуть, но зрение после кружащихся расплывчатых пятен вдруг приобрело почти болезненную резкость, в голове шумело, а пальцы не всегда попадали в нужную клавишу на клавиатуре.   
Так что замечание Рюдзаки прозвучало как нельзя вовремя.   
— По домам?..   
Эль кивнул и потянулся, закидывая руки за голову. Самое расслабленное состояние, в котором его видел Лайт.   
Ягами тихо хмыкнул и поднялся. Подхватив с дивана пиджак и сумку, он махнул рукой на прощание:   
— До завтра, Рюдзаки.   
Дверь захлопнулась, пропустив перед этим негромкое:   
— До завтра.   
...Если для тебя настанет это завтра, Эль, — мысленно ухмыльнулся Лайт, набрасывая пиджак на плечи и выходя из здания штаб-квартиры.   
Интересно, Эль, а тебе кто-нибудь говорил, что ты оптимист?..   
...Если нет, я буду первым. 

 

***

...Придя домой, Лайт увидел Рюука, который разглядывал большую круглую луну, сидя по подоконнике. Мама и сестра, наверное, уже спали. Лайт решил не ловить такси и добираться на своих двоих, рассудив, что прогулка ему не повредит. Надо было привести мысли в порядок, хотя после того объема информации, которую пришлось обработать его мозгу, это было бесполезно. Но почему бы не попытаться?..   
— Что ты так улыбаешься? — это был первый вопрос, который задал ему Рюук, стоило только появиться на пороге комнаты.   
Лайт пожал плечами и упал на постель. Спина тут же заныла. Мышцы, привыкшие к скрюченному состоянию — сидение за компьютером не прошло даром — начали расслабляться. Перевернувшись на живот, Лайт отстраненно заметил:   
— Я решил дать ему три дня. Пока не придумаю достойную смерть.   
Рюук промолчал.   
— А еще отец уехал с остальными на два дня, — продолжил Ягами. — И я теперь буду видеть только Рюдзаки. Мне интересно, что творится там, в его голове. Какие мысли там крутятся. У меня есть три дня на то, чтобы его узнать.   
Три дня на то, чтобы узнать своего врага — хорошее же ты решение принял, Лайт. Тебе больше делать нечего, когда у тебя осталось три дня на то, чтобы пожить?..   
— Рюук?   
Бог смерти повернул голову в его сторону и ухмыльнулся:   
— Я думаю, это не самая удачная идея, Лайт. Убей его.   
Тот покачал головой:   
— Это будет выглядеть слишком подозрительно, — в нем проснулся практичный Кира. — Когда в штаб-квартире нет никого, кроме нас, и вдруг великий детектив умирает... Под прицелом — только я. Так что я дождусь, когда приедут остальные.   
— ...как знаешь, — после паузы ответил ему Рюук.   
Лайт кивнул и закрыл глаза.

3\. День второй. За стеклом  
...Выспаться не получилось. Лайт открыл воспаленные от недосыпа глаза и тут же прищурил их от нестерпимо яркого света, прорывающегося через неплотно задернутые шторы. Повернув голову, он обнаружил, что Рюук сидит на его письменном столе, подперев голову ладонью, а пальцами свободной руки выстукивает какой-то незамысловатый ритм на колене.   
— А, проснулся? — заметив, что Лайт пошевелился, он тут же прекратил заниматься глупостями и легко спрыгнул со стола.   
Лайт запоздало кивнул, морщась от нарастающей головной боли. Глаза закрывались против воли, но спать было уже поздно — пора выдвигаться в штаб-квартиру. И снова разгребать документы с человеком, который был ненавистен больше всех на свете преступников, вместе взятых. Впрочем, жить ему осталось недолго. Какая жалость, да, Эль?..   
...Как я буду рад избавиться от тебя, как я буду счастлив, когда ты закроешь свои проклятые, вытягивающие душу глаза, навсегда. Когда я скажу тебе перед твоей смертью — да, Рюдзаки, смотри на меня, я — Кира! Смотри, запоминай, обдумывай — ведь у тебя есть еще несколько секунд перед смертью! Какое коварство, правда, Рюдзаки? Тот, кого ты лицемерно называешь другом... Тот, кому ты "начинаешь доверять", втыкает нож тебе в спину. Обидно, не так ли?   
Лайт почувствовал, как губы против воли растягиваются в улыбке.   
Рюук склонил голову набок, наблюдая за ним. Красные цифры над головой младшего Ягами не изменились. Три дня. Время идет — не торопясь, но и не медля, роняет тяжко секунды-песчинки, улыбается чему-то своему и не желает поворачивать обратно. Впрочем, Рюук был не настолько сентиментален, чтобы отговаривать Лайта от задуманного. Да, он мог бы что-нибудь придумать, чтобы спасти его. Возможно. Однако Рюук прекрасно понимал, что если он что-то сделает — умрет сам. Лайт того не стоил. Пусть он и был хорошим хозяином для тетради, пусть он был умен и неплохо повеселил его за время их знакомства, но рисковать собственной жизнью ради него Рюук никогда бы не стал.   
— Ну что, Лайт, придумал смерть для Рюдзаки?   
Тот вяло отмахнулся, медленно поднимаясь с постели и зевая на пути в ванную.   
— Еще успею. Время есть.   
Рюук мог бы привести пару доводов, доказывая обратное, но он промолчал, решив наблюдать дальше. Бога смерти мучило нездоровое любопытство. Успеет ли Лайт записать имя своего врага в тетрадь прежде, чем умрет сам? Если успеет, то что это будет за смерть? У Ягами была неплохая фантазия, изворотливый ум и много тьмы в сердце. Если смешать все три ингредиента, может получиться нечто совершенно новое.   
...И все же, что ты натворил, Ягами Лайт, раз тогда, еще до получения глаз бога смерти, тебе оставалась всего неделя?   
...Лайт устало прислонился лбом к холодному кафелю, подставляя спину под горячие струи воды. Вся ночь ушла на то, чтобы придумать достойную смерть для достойного противника, но фантазия подвела его — все, что приходило в голову, казалось глупым, банальным и не заслуживающим внимания.   
...Представляешь, Эль, из-за тебя я не спал в эту ночь... Я настолько уважаю твои умственные способности, что любая смерть, которую можно написать для тебя в тетради смерти, кажется смешной и неуместной. Я хочу, чтобы ты ушел. Но ушел достойно и красиво, так, как может уйти только человек, который смог так долго тягаться с Кирой.   
Лайт усмехнулся, медленно вытирая полотенцем влажные после душа волосы.   
Сегодня. Сегодня он придет на работу, увидит его и решит, что написать. Посмотрит в эти проклятые пустые глаза. Будет разговаривать с ним, привычно избегая ловушек. Сядет разбирать документы, при этом продумывая собственную дальнейшую стратегию. Будет вести себя непринужденно и доброжелательно, делая вид, что искренне желает помочь. Потом они наверняка сядут пить этот приторно-сладкий чай. И Рюдзаки вновь будет расставлять словесные сети, планомерно и безуспешно загоняя его в ловушку. Будет смотреть понимающе, пряча за лицемерным доверием холодный расчет. И Лайт будет с удовольствием выскальзывать в последний момент, злорадно скалясь и выдавая эту гримасу за дружественную улыбку.   
...Лайт выбрал чистую рубашку из шкафа и светлые брюки. Он — Бог нового мира, не так ли?   
Рюук наблюдал за ним со смесью насмешливости и тщательно сдерживаемого предвкушения. Осталось два дня. Всего лишь два дня. Подождать совсем чуть-чуть, и станет ясна развязка.   
— Лайт.   
Тот не обернулся, но остановился прямо перед дверью, так и не отпустив ручку.   
— Я слушаю, Рюук.   
Рюук расплылся в ухмылке — улыбаться он не умел.   
— Купи мне сегодня яблок.   
Лайт фыркнул, бросив, выходя:   
— Хорошо.   
Рюук запрокинул голову, безразлично разглядывая потолок с сеточкой мелких трещинок в побелке. Так называемый бог нового мира совсем скоро будет свергнут. Даже немножко жаль. Хотя Рюук никогда не знал, что такое жалость, поэтому не рискнул бы утверждать наверняка. 

 

***

...В это утро осень словно вступила в свои права — на улице было свежо и прохладно, листва мягко отрывалась от веток деревьев и, танцуя, планировала на холодный серый асфальт. Солнце светило ярко, но холодно. Лайт прищурился и выглянул в окно, чтобы немного отвлечься от документов. Рядом сидел Рюдзаки, читавший криминальную хронику одной из газет. Он и вправду умел работать и, похоже, практически никогда не уставал. Впрочем, наверняка ему просто больше нечем было заняться.   
Иногда Лайт задавался невольным вопросом: чем он занимается помимо того, что работает? Есть ли у него какие-то другие интересы и увлечения? Наблюдая за Рюдзаки, Лайт с некоторой долей уверенности мог бы сказать, что других интересов у него нет. Хотя кто знает. Эль — перестраховщик по натуре. И он держит все детали, которые могли бы рассказать о его личной жизни, в строжайшем секрете. А может быть, у него просто не было этих деталей. Кто знает.   
Лайт зевнул, потер глаза и вновь уставился в монитор. Цифры, графики и заметки уже рябили в глазах, хотя время было даже не к вечеру. Сказывалось то, что этой ночью он практически не спал. Пожалуй, надо было опоздать на работу. Все равно от него практически нет пользы.   
Смешно, подумалось Лайту, он жалеет, что от него нет пользы в работе, которая подразумевала собой его поимку. По идее, он должен был всеми силами пытаться запутать следствие. А он всего лишь пытается сделать так, чтобы его просто не заподозрили.   
Это так забавно.   
— Ты сегодня не спал?   
Голос Рюдзаки стал неожиданностью, и Лайт чудом заставил себя глубоко вздохнуть и вести себя спокойно.   
Посмотрев на Рюдзаки, он чуть приподнял брови:   
— Почему ты так думаешь?   
Эль улыбнулся, с присущей ему прямотой ответив:   
— Ты часто отвлекаешься от работы и хмуришься.   
Лайт кивнул, разведя руками:   
— Я долго не мог уснуть вчера ночью.   
Рюдзаки прикрыл глаза.   
— Я хочу немного подышать. Устал.   
Лайт пожал плечами, охотно поднимаясь на ноги.   
— Можно выйти на балкон.   
— Лучше на крышу, — ответил Эль. — Больше пространства.   
Лайт улыбнулся. 

 

***

...На крыше они были доступны всем ветрам, которые выдували остатки тепла. Лайт глубоко вдохнул ледяной воздух и блаженно прищурил глаза. Даже головная боль перестала казаться настолько настойчивой и сильной. Рюдзаки стоял у самого края, обнесенного сеткой, и смотрел вперед. С этой крыши было видно много неба, так много, сколько никогда не получилось бы увидеть, стоя внизу, на асфальте. Ветер обволакивал его прозрачным одеялом, трепал белый растянутый свитер, зарывался во взлохмаченные волосы. Рюдзаки опустил голову, ссутулившись даже больше, чем обычно, и прикрыл глаза, отворачиваясь от края крыши и облокачиваясь на мягко спружинившую сетку спиной. Засунув руки в карманы джинсов, он некоторое время стоял молча, а потом негромко заговорил:   
— Скажи мне, Лайт... У тебя было когда-нибудь ощущение, будто над тобой нависло что-то... неотвратимое и страшное? Когда оно обволакивает тебя, проникает в кровь, заставляет сердце замирать и биться все реже и реже, будто... ты уходишь, постепенно исчезая из этого мира.   
Лайт опустил голову, чтобы скрыть радостный блеск глаз. Исчезаешь из этого мира, да, Эль?.. Какое приятное известие.   
Однако его голос был полон искренней тревоги и беспокойства:   
— Что-то случилось, Рюдзаки? Зачем ты говоришь все это?   
Тот посмотрел на него пронзительными, пустыми глазами. Тени под ними будто стали еще больше. Рюдзаки выглядел откровенно нездоровым.   
Он поежился и вновь опустил голову, наблюдая за Лайтом сквозь упавшие на лицо пряди чернильных волос. Его взгляд можно было бы назвать отчаянным, если бы это был не Рюдзаки.   
— Кира нашел меня, не так ли, Лайт? И теперь он играет со мной, загоняет в угол, планомерно отсекая любые ниточки... Я скоро умру, не так ли?   
— О... о чем ты, Рюдзаки? — Лайта откровенно испугало то, что он увидел в глазах своего врага.   
Тьма — такая густая, что ее можно было бы резать ножом. И совершенно недостойный такого человека, как Эль, страх. Желание жить. Цепляться за свою жизнь из последних сил, как за ту соломинку. Лайт почувствовал разочарование.   
Такие глаза были у всех тех, кого он уже убил. Люди, отчаянно, болезненно ищущие спасения. Тянущие руки вперед, словно пытающиеся схватиться за уходящую жизнь хотя бы ненадолго, хотя бы еще на чуть-чуть, хотя бы...   
Лайту вдруг стало невыразимо горько. Столько времени... столько сил ушло на эту увлекательную игру. И Эль вдруг испугался? Вдруг... захотел жить, начал цепляться за ускользающую жизнь, начал ценить то, что ему осталось? Да не смешите!   
— Я разочаровал тебя, Лайт? — голос Рюдзаки прозвучал неожиданно близко и слишком как-то... интимно.   
Лайт вскинул голову, встречаясь взглядом со своим врагом. Рюдзаки стоял вплотную к нему. Слишком явно вторгаясь в его личное пространство. Слишком близко. Неуютно.   
Лайт упрямо сжал губы.   
— Скорее, огорчил, Рюдзаки, — заставив себя успокоиться и усилием воли не сделав шага назад, ответил он. — Не думал, что ты испугаешься мести Киры сейчас, спустя столько времени. И что ты настолько неуверен в своих силах.   
Эль наклонился к его лицу совсем близко, словно проверяя нервы на прочность. И посмотрел прямо в глаза. Своим пустым безжизненным взглядом.   
— Но ты бы хотел, чтобы Эль дрожал от страха перед Кирой? — шепнул он совсем тихо.   
Совершенно не ко времени и не к месту в паху толкнулся жаркий комок возбуждения. Лайт расширил глаза, отступая на шаг и тут же понимая, что сделал неверный ход. Рюдзаки улыбнулся. Как-то слишком понимающе улыбнулся.   
На миг Лайта окутал совершенно иррациональный ужас, однако он не был бы собой, если бы поддался этому чувству.   
— О чем ты говоришь, Рюдзаки? — он постарался, чтобы голос звучал как обычно, но по глазам своего противника понял, что ничего не вышло.   
Рюдзаки мягко и медленно прикрыл глаза. Потом наклонился и пробно, очень осторожно поцеловал его.   
Лайт застыл.   
Его потрясло не то, что его только что поцеловал Эль. Его противник. Его враг. Даже не девушка, в конце-то концов.   
Лайта потрясло то, что лично у него не возникло никакого чувства отторжения.   
Рюдзаки так же медленно отстранился и склонил голову набок, словно проверяя, как будет реагировать "испытуемый".   
Лайт очень осторожно сделал два шага назад. Потом стер с лица ошеломленное выражение.   
— Надеюсь, ты... — Лайт глубоко вздохнул, на мгновение зажмурил глаза, приходя в себя, и уже совсем другим тоном, деловым и спокойным, продолжил: — работа не ждет, Рюдзаки. Пойдем.   
Он первый повернулся спиной к Рюдзаки и практически сбежал с крыши, делая вид, что его очень заботят оставленные без присмотра документы.   
На самом деле это было всего лишь позорное, недостойное Бога нового мира, бегство. 

 

***

...Лайту было стыдно за свое поведение. За свои глупые, нерациональные мысли, рефлексы, побудившие сделать шаг назад, за страх того, что Эль каким-то мистическим образом понял, как доказать его вину.   
Под взглядом Рюдзаки было неуютно и жарко. Сначала Лайт тешил себя надеждой на то, что Рюдзаки поведет себя так, будто ничего и не случилось, но он не учел свою реакцию. Сердце начинало биться быстрее, щеки горели. Совершенно недостойно Киры. Лайт не знал, что теперь делать с этим... поцелуем. Это не было похоже на то, когда он целовал Мису ради своей выгоды. Это было более непонятно и неправильно.   
Рюдзаки прошел мимо него с легкой торжествующей полуулыбкой на лице и сел за свой компьютер. Похоже, его позабавила реакция Лайта. Сам Лайт в тот момент предпочитал смотреть на что угодно, лишь бы не встречаться взглядом со своим врагом.   
...Враг. Вот о чем можно и нужно сейчас думать.   
Чтобы немного придти в себя, Лайт стал думать над тем, что напишет в тетради после имени Рюдзаки. И о том, какой ошеломленный будет у того взгляд, когда Лайт склонится над ним, умирающим и теряющим жизнь капля за каплей, и скажет ему всего одну короткую фразу: "Я — Кира". И как будет улыбаться ему в лицо, и как потрясенно будет выглядеть Эль, и как он потом будет соболезновать Ватари, и разыгрывать представление перед отцом и остальными, обещая во что бы то ни стало поймать Киру.   
...Я убью тебя, Рюдзаки, убью, посмеюсь тебе в лицо, докажу, что ты — никто и ничто, заставлю признать твое поражение передо мной. Я придумаю тебе самую мучительную и медленную смерть, которую можно только придумать, и ты умрешь, мечтая об отмщении, желая избавления, желая только смерти и больше ничего.   
...Я буду соболезновать и печалиться на публике, когда состоятся твои похороны, я буду говорить, что ты был моим лучшим и единственным другом, я буду обещать сделать все, чтобы продолжить и закончить твое дело. Я стану героем в глазах людей, я стану надеждой и опорой для полиции, я буду по-прежнему карать преступников и щадить безвинных... Я буду делать все, что делал раньше, с одной только поправкой — тебя в моем привычном и уютном мирке больше не будет. Как тебе перспектива, а, Эль?..   
— Лайт.   
Голос Рюдзаки прозвучал неожиданно, резко выдергивая Лайта из состояния задумчивости. Лайт перевел на него спокойный взгляд и приподнял брови, выражая заинтересованность в том, что вдруг понадобилось от него напарнику.   
Рюдзаки смотрел на него внимательно, словно увидев что-то, что разбудило его любопытство. Лайт напряженно размышлял над тем, не мог ли он, забывшись, сказать что-то компрометирующее или, возможно, перестать следить за выражением своего лица.   
— Ты что-то хотел? — наконец, поинтересовался он.   
Рюдзаки прищурил глаза.   
— Я лишь хотел предложить тебе пойти попить чаю. Мы работаем уже два с половиной часа.   
Лайт удивленно посмотрел на часы. Он даже не заметил, как быстро пролетело время. Впрочем, он просто слишком сильно задумался, выполняя свою работу автоматически.   
Однако он согласно наклонил голову, стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал так же, как и обычно:   
— Я не против. Нам действительно необходим небольшой перерыв.   
Рюдзаки удовлетворенно кивнул, по-прежнему не спеша отводить задумчивый взгляд от его лица. Лайт почувствовал, что начинает раздражаться. Он уже привык быть объектом наблюдения, он привык, что Рюдзаки совершенно не стесняется ставить на нем эксперименты и дожидаться реакции, привык, что его постоянно подозревают и пытаются поймать на любом неосторожно сказанном слове. Но сегодня Рюдзаки перегнул палку.   
То, что тот злосчастный поцелуй был еще одной непонятной ему проверкой, Лайт даже не ставил под сомнение. Возможно, Рюдзаки вновь захотел что-то проверить и решил проблему весьма оригинальным способом. Но... Черт.   
Лайт глубоко вздохнул и постарался незаметно прикрыть глаза. Надо подавить свою злость и растерянность. Он нарочно старается выбить меня из колеи, чтобы я начал ошибаться раз за разом и сам загнал себя в ловушку. Такого поворота событий нельзя допустить.   
Эль, наконец, отвел от него взгляд и поднялся со своего кресла. Потом посмотрел на мобильный телефон, который мигал экраном и надрывался в беззвучном режиме.   
Подняв телефон в своей необычной странноватой манере, он нажал на кнопку принятия вызова и негромко ответил:   
— Слушаю.   
Переведя взгляд на Лайта, он пояснил:   
— Это Мацуда.   
Тот сказал ему несколько фраз, отчего Рюдзаки слегка нахмурил брови и прикусил ноготь на большом пальце. Еще одна глупая, раздражающая Лайта привычка — грызть ногти. Рюдзаки всегда делал это, даже не замечая.   
— Хорошо, — наконец, произнес он, нажимая на сброс. Потом косо посмотрел на Лайта:   
— Миса желает увидеться с тобой. Сейчас.   
Лайт едва подавил рвущиеся наружу ругательства. Судя по всему, даже Мацуда не смог отговорить ее от принятия подобного решения, а значит, придется идти. С другой стороны, он же любит Мису. По крайней мере, надо было поддерживать эту легенду. И отказ от встречи с возлюбленной мог вызвать подозрения. Это было невыгодно.   
— Хорошо, — Лайт с притворным энтузиазмом поднялся на ноги, потягиваясь и разминая затекшие плечи. — Мацуда не говорил, куда привезет ее?   
Рюдзаки смотрел на него молча. А потом, не ответив, развернулся и пошел к выходу из помещения, бросив на ходу:   
— Я отвезу тебя.   
Лайт прекратил потягиваться.   
— Почему ты?   
Рюдзаки остановился.   
— Потому что ты все еще подозреваемый, Лайт, — спокойно сказал он. — Я не могу допустить, чтобы ты встречался с предполагаемым вторым Кирой без наблюдения. Поэтому мы едем вместе.   
Лайт сжал губы.   
...Скоро все будет кончено, Рюдзаки. Скоро ты перестанешь вмешиваться в мои планы. Скоро ты не сможешь спутывать мне все карты. Скоро я смогу играть без тебя. Скоро мне станет легче дышать. Скоро...   
— Лайт, ты идешь?   
— Да, — миролюбиво ответил он, привычно пряча глаза за челкой, а ярость в голосе — за фальшивым дружелюбием. Мысли о том, что совсем скоро он сможет убить досадную помеху с выдуманным именем Рюдзаки, придала ему сил. Ради своей цели он был готов ждать и терпеть. 

 

***

...Машину вел не Эль, а Ватари. И кафе, где уже должна была ждать Миса, оказалось достаточно близко, чтобы Лайт смог немного отвлечь себя от мыслей, что совсем рядом, буквально на расстоянии вытянутой руки, сидит Эль. И стоит только чуть податься вперед, можно будет сомкнуть руки на его шее. Сдавливая горло, чувствуя, как ломаются совсем не крепкие позвонки. Видя растерянный пустой взгляд напротив, слыша хрипы и невнятные из-за перекрытого кислорода просьбы прекратить. И держать до тех пор, пока свет в этих проклятых глазах не потухнет окончательно, а голова не повиснет безвольно и беззащитно. И плевать, что на водительском месте будет сидеть потрясенный Ватари, плевать на все. Самое главное — проклятые, вытягивающие душу глаза, больше не смогут открыться. Что больше не будет постоянных словесных сетей и ловушек, не будет двойного дна в мыслях и действиях, не будет экспериментов, которые выбивают землю из-под ног.   
— Мы приехали, — спокойным голосом сказал Рюдзаки, искоса смотря на лицо Лайта.   
Тот словно очнулся ото сна — в мыслях он уже убил Рюдзаки, станцевал на его могиле и одержал полную и безоговорочную победу над преступностью в Японии.   
Возвращение в реальность привело его в чувство.   
— ...я вижу.   
Рюдзаки склонил голову, но промолчал.   
В кафе они зашли в полном молчании. Сидящая за одним из столиков Миса вскочила со своего места и кинулась Лайту на шею, радостно и раздражающе начиная говорить что-то о том, как она скучала, как любит, как расстроенна тем, что им приходится редко видеться, и то — только при свидетелях. Лайт успешно пропускал мимо ушей львиную долю ненужных ему сведений, анализируя ситуацию и собственное состояние. Миса поцеловала его при встрече, но это вызвало лишь досаду и обреченное ожидание того, чтобы все поскорее закончилось. Миса утомляла. Она была глуповата, неинтересна и слишком настойчива. Но она была полезна. Это единственное качество, которое ценил в ней Лайт. И только из-за этого качества он был готов терпеть ее рядом с собой.   
Сидя за столиком и неторопливо отпивая кофе из маленькой чашки, Лайт по привычке был любезен, вежлив и улыбчив. Роль влюбленного человека давалась ему легко. Миса все равно не могла различить плохую игру, но вот Рюдзаки... Рюдзаки мог. Поэтому Лайт старался сделать так, чтобы все выглядело натурально. Он улыбался и добродушно щурился, он с мнимым интересом расспрашивал Мису о ее планах и о том, что происходит с ней сейчас, он со смехом рассказывал какие-то забавные истории и иногда касался ее руки или наклонялся и целовал ее. Миса восторженно принимала его внимание, а Лайт сосредоточенно планировал свои дальнейшие шаги.   
Это было похоже на партию в шахматы: продумывать на несколько ходов вперед, анализируя действия противника, пытаясь предсказать ход его мыслей.   
Миса ревниво смотрела на Рюдзаки, хмурилась и возмущалась — уже вслух — тем, что тот проводит с Лайтом гораздо больше времени, чем она — его официальная девушка. Рюдзаки улыбался. И подкалывал ее, провоцируя на еще более бурное возмущение. Лайт догадывался, что Эль снова ставит эксперимент, что эти его намеки и непонятные фразы имеют определенную цель, но это... раздражало. Пожалуй.   
— Рюдзаки, хватит смеяться над Мисой, — он улыбнулся как можно дружелюбнее, показывая, что шутливый разговор продолжается, что нет поводов для беспокойства.   
А в голове тем временем крутилось: не смей, не вздумай, только попробуй давить еще и на нее — и твоя смерть станет как можно более мучительной.   
Рюдзаки сделал непонимающий вид и улыбнулся — он тоже умел хорошо разыгрывать свою партию, а роль друга, который не хотел ничего плохого, давалась ему с каждым разом все лучше и лучше.   
— Прости, Лайт, но Миса такая хорошенькая, когда дуется. Я просто не могу пройти мимо такого очаровательного зрелища, — ответил он.   
Миса чуть порозовела, услышав его слова, а Лайт сложил губы в улыбку.   
— Возможно, я буду ревновать, Рюдзаки, — сказал он спокойно. Под шелком голоса спряталась хорошо отточенная сталь.   
— Понял, — кивнул Эль. В его голосе тоже четко слышалось понимание ситуации — и Лайт не знал, хорошо это или плохо.   
Миса тут же прижалась к Лайту и прикрыла глаза.   
— Лайт меня так любит... — мечтательно протянула она.   
Лайт предпочел не отвечать, слишком увлеченный переглядыванием с Рюдзаки. Тот понимающе наклонил голову и спрятал смешок за чашкой с чаем.   
У Лайта осталось ощущение, что его на капли не впечатлил разыгранный перед ним спектакль.   
Иногда Лайт чувствовал, что все его попытки избежать поимки — всего лишь детская игра по сравнению с умением Рюдзаки логически мыслить. Иногда он думал, что Рюдзаки каким-то мистическим образом знает, как обстоят дела на самом деле.   
...Но тебе недолго осталось торжествовать и улыбаться, Рюдзаки. Скоро, совсем скоро ты будешь повержен, сломлен и будешь мечтать лишь об избавлении.   
Лайт улыбнулся, чуть пригасив красное пламя торжества в своих глазах. До поры до времени никто не должен заметить его. 

 

***

...Обратно в штаб-квартиру они ехали все в том же неуютном молчании. Лайт прикрыл глаза, делая вид, что дремлет, а Рюдзаки не счел нужным показывать, что прекрасно осознает всю шаткость его положения и необходимость хорошенько продумать свои дальнейшие шаги.   
За окнами проносился вечер, освещенный мягким желтым светом фонарей и яркими отблесками неоновых вывесок. Было людно — тротуары, переходы, входы в клубы, круглосуточные магазины, учебные учреждения просто кишели людьми. Лайт чувствовал, что его от них — от этой безликой, глупой толпы — отделяет всего лишь тонкое, прозрачное, но звуконепроницаемое стекло. Они находились в разных мирах — они могли видеть друг друга, но не могли заговорить, не могли коснуться, не могли понять. Они были разными.   
Лайт нахмурился, искоса посмотрев на Рюдзаки. Он был рядом. По эту сторону стекла. Они были слишком близко. Они были слишком похожи. Они были... на одной стороне?..   
Мысль была неприятна. После нее во рту осталась горечь, а сердце забилось тяжело и тревожно. Рюдзаки сидел, глядя прямо перед собой — и тени скрывали его за собой, очерчивали мягко и загадочно, позволяя увидеть лишь острый подбородок, упрямо сжатые губы и темные провалы глаз, которые было жутко рассматривать дольше трех секунд. Поза выдавала напряжение, и Лайт почему-то отвел взгляд.   
Что могло бы быть, если бы все сложилось иначе?.. Если бы волей случая они были не врагами, а союзниками или, чем черт не шутит, друзьями? Настоящими. Когда один не бросит другого в беде, поможет и никогда не потребует компенсации? Что бы... тогда?   
Лайт закрыл глаза, усилием воли расслабляя напряженное тело.   
Поздно думать о том, чему уже никогда не суждено сбыться. Завтра приедет отец и остальные, завтра он напишет имя Рюдзаки в тетрадь смерти, завтра он будет торжествовать и, возможно, немного жалеть. Но это будет завтра.   
Пути назад больше нет.

4\. День третий. Секунды-песчинки  
...С самого утра лил дождь. Лайта разбудили глухие и грозные раскаты грома — выдернули из сонного марева, растеклись по телу неприятной дрожью, вошли в кровь неясной тревогой и смутным ожиданием.   
Рюук куда-то пропал. Лайт приподнялся на локтях, огляделся, чуть щурясь в непроницаемом мраке комнаты, но никого не увидел. А потом в голове будто ударил раскатистый колокол, в унисон с громом: сегодня. Отец уже должен был приехать. Значит, пора приводить свой план в действие.   
Лайт скатился с кровати и поднялся на ноги, чуть морщась: обычно в такую погоду у него начинало болеть поврежденное когда-то колено. Кинув взгляд на будильник, он усмехнулся: оставалось ровно две минуты до пробуждения. Выключив его, он неторопливо пошел в ванную. Горячая вода была как никогда нужна, чтобы согреться. А потом холодная — чтобы привести в порядок мутные после сна мысли.   
В штаб-квартиру можно взять с собой не целую тетрадь, а только листок из нее. Писать что-либо в доме было слишком рискованно — вдруг он ошибся, и отец не смог приехать из-за той же грозы. Лайт не мог позволить себе проколоться на такой мелочи, особенно в тот момент, когда он настолько близок к победе.   
Уже выдернув клочок из тетради и спрятав его в часы, Лайт обернулся и негромко позвал:   
— Рюук.   
Прошла секунда, потом другая и третья — но никто так и не отозвался. Лайт нахмурился. Отсутствие бога смерти показалось ему плохим знаком. Впрочем, задумываться над этим времени не было. Поэтому он накинул куртку и, уже выходя из дома, обернулся на свой дом. Совсем недавно казавшийся ему оплотом спокойствия, теперь он выглядел мрачно. Возможно, в этом виновата гроза и нависшие над самой землей тучи, однако Лайту стало неуютно.   
Раскрыв зонт, он решительным шагом пошел к автобусной остановке. Погода не располагала к пешим прогулкам, а поездка в общественном транспорте поможет ему немного отвлечься от того, что должно случиться сегодня. Несмотря ни на что, Лайта охватывало какое-то болезненное возбуждение. От одной мысли, что сегодня он сможет избавиться от своего самого главного и опасного врага, ему становилось легко и радостно. Руки дрожали от предвкушения. Сердце колотилось как ненормальное. Пожалуй, это будет вторым лучшим днем в его жизни. Первым был тот, когда он нашел тетрадь смерти, разумеется. 

 

***

...Здание, где располагалась их штаб-квартира, показалось сегодня Лайту пустой серой громадой, которая недоверчиво щурила зеркальные окна и скалилась металлическими дверями. На автостоянке застыло несколько знакомых автомобилей и Лайт удовлетворенно кивнул своим мыслям: он все-таки не ошибся, подумав, что "экспедиция" вернулась и первым делом отправилась докладывать о результатах Рюдзаки. Значит, он подойдет как раз вовремя.   
Поднимаясь по лестнице нарочито медленно, не воспользовавшись лифтом, Лайт отстраненно думал над тем, что так и не придумал причину смерти для Рюдзаки. Достойную причину. Так, чтобы не было жаль за использованный шанс, который дается лишь единожды. Но в голову ничего не приходило. Вчера вечером, приехав домой, он кое-как снял с себя одежду и рухнул на постель, моментально забываясь тяжелым сном. Он был вымотан и морально, и физически. Разум тщетно искал логику в поступках Рюдзаки, но не находил даже намеков на нее. Чего он пытался добиться, поцеловав его на крыше? Какие цели он преследовал, когда намеренно выводил Мису из равновесия своими непонятными фразами и скрытыми намеками? И намеками — на что? Лайту было досадно, что он оказался не в силах просчитать его поступки, и теперь его душило глухое раздражение. Рюдзаки обыгрывал его раз за разом, в самый последний момент переворачивая ситуацию с ног на голову. Это было похоже на игру в кошки-мышки. Слишком болезненно для самолюбия. Слишком унизительно.   
Остановившись перед нужной дверью, Лайт постарался придать лицу обычное спокойное выражение, чуть разбавленное приветливостью и радостью от встречи.   
— Лайт! — бодро позвали его сразу несколько голосов.   
Он улыбнулся, увидев отца. Сняв куртку и кинув ее в одно из кресел, он подошел ближе и охотно позволил обнять себя.   
— Как прошла поездка? — незамедлительно поинтересовался Лайт, как только объятие закончилось, все остальные поприветствовали его, и они смогли рассесться на диване и креслах, чтобы спокойно обсудить дела.   
Ягами-старший удрученно вздохнул, разводя руками:   
— Пустышка. Ничего, что указывало бы на присутствие там Киры, мы так и не обнаружили. Это была ошибка.   
— Ничего, — Лайт пожал плечами. — Лучше проверить и знать точно, чем потом раскаиваться в том, что поленились прорабатывать эту версию.   
Рюдзаки скосил на него взгляд, но промолчал.   
— Это да, — ответил отец, но вздохнул огорченно. — Хотя терять зря два дня все равно не слишком приятно. От нас было бы гораздо больше пользы, если бы мы остались здесь и помогли вам с архивами и хроникой.   
Лайт снова улыбнулся, старательно убеждая отца в том, что работа у них с Рюдзаки выдалась не слишком серьезная, так что огорчаться не имело смысла. Внутренне он дрожал от предвкушения, считая мгновения до того, как можно было бы спокойно, отведя от себя подозрение и лишнее внимание, подняться и пройти в какое-нибудь более-менее спокойное место, чтобы записать на обрывке тетради смерть для Рюдзаки. Он ждал слишком долго и теперь испытывал большое нетерпение. Хотя ждать оставалось совсем чуть-чуть. Можно было бы даже дотерпеть до дома и сделать все там, но Лайт уже не мог выжидать. Слишком близок и сладок оказался момент его мести, слишком долго он ждал, готовился и планировал, слишком много он сделал для того, чтобы этот момент настал. Черт возьми, он даже пожертвовал половиной своей жизни, чтобы добиться успеха!   
...Смотри, Эль, как я постарался ради тебя! Я обрел глаза бога смерти, чтобы увидеть твое настоящее имя. Я отдал половину собственной жизни, чтобы заполучить эту редкую возможность. Я терпел целых два с половиной дня, чтобы сделать твою смерть действительно незабываемой. Я...   
— ...ли новые убийства?   
Лайт встрепенулся, сообразив, что слишком сильно отвлекся на свои мысли. Прибывшие интересовались у Рюдзаки положением дел на сегодняшний день.   
— Нет, Кира залег на дно, — медленно ответил Рюдзаки, глядя на Лайта в упор. — У меня такое ощущение, что он выжидает. Возможно, скоро он сделает свой шаг.   
Лайт помрачнел, постаравшись, однако, ничем не показать этого. Проницательность и дотошность Рюдзаки вымораживали его изнутри.   
Но скоро... Скоро он будет повержен.   
Лайт позволил себе тонкую, как лезвие стилета, улыбку, и посмотрел Рюдзаки в глаза:   
— И тогда нам остается лишь держаться, не так ли, Эль?   
— Да, работы предстоит еще много, — ничего не заметив, добродушно усмехнулся отец, и Лайт поспешил занять его каким-то пустым разговором, лишь бы не чувствовать на себе тяжелый, обволакивающий взгляд Рюдзаки, который задумчиво прикусил ноготь на большом пальце и прищурил глаза. Он казался совсем уставшим и выбившимся из сил. Впрочем, Лайту было совсем его не жаль.   
Он чувствовал, как дрожат от нетерпения руки, и считал про себя секунды, приближающих его к исполнению одного из самых страстных желаний. 

 

***

...А потом они пили уже традиционный обжигающий сладкий чай, который на подносе принес невозмутимый Ватари. Лайт сидел на диване рядом с Рюдзаки, полуприкрыв глаза и едва заметно улыбаясь. Отдаленный шум бьющегося в окна дождя навевал сон и приносил ощущение почти домашнего уюта. В помещении тихо шумели включенные компьютеры, мягкий свет единственного торшера разбавлял полутьму.   
В таком освещении люди казались умиротворенными и довольными жизнью — тени скрывали усталые огоньки в глазах и горькие складки у губ. Со стороны могло показаться, что собравшаяся компания просто отдыхает после тяжелой рабочей недели, ведет неторопливые пустые разговоры и разойдется после по теплым домам, не ведая больше забот и тягот.   
Лайт смотрел в пол и напряженно думал над тем, куда сегодня утром мог подеваться Рюук. Обычно он не оставлял его надолго, появляясь хотя бы на несколько секунд, но в последние три дня, как раз после того, как Лайт совершил с ним сделку, его появление ограничивалось тем временем, как Лайт приходил домой или уходил уже утром в штаб-квартиру. Лайту была необходима поддержка, даже такая своеобразная и шаткая. Он чувствовал, что близость момента, когда можно будет переступить черту и победить, выиграть в соревновании с Рюдзаки, действует на него сокрушительным образом. Лайта била дрожь предвкушения. Ему хотелось немедленно начать действовать, покончить со всем этим, решить раз и навсегда.   
Он поднял голову и натолкнулся взглядом на отца. Тот вздохнул и поставил чашку с чаем на стол, после чего потянулся и вдруг, словно что-то вспомнив, обеспокоенным голосом произнес:   
— Совсем забыл, что хотел позвонить домой и сказать, что мы уже... Извините, я выйду на минуту.   
И Лайт понял, что это — его шанс.   
Он поднялся с дивана и, проигнорировав настороженный взгляд Рюдзаки, улыбнулся:   
— Сиди. Мне тоже как раз нужно позвонить. Заодно скажу маме, что ты приехал.   
Его встретили теплый взгляд и улыбка:   
— Очень хорошо, Лайт. Кому ты собирался звонить?   
Лайт уже достал из своей сумки мобильный телефон, когда прозвучал вопрос. Не глядя на отца, он негромко ответил:   
— Я вспомнил, что собирался взять у одногруппника конспекты лекций за те занятия, что пришлось пропустить, пока вас не было. Хорошо, что ты напомнил.   
Лайт улыбнулся, выходя в темный, слабо освещенный коридор:   
— Я быстро.   
Лязгнула, закрываясь, металлическая дверь, и Лайт нетерпеливо пошел на самый верхний этаж, туда, где располагался выход на крышу. Сейчас это место казалось ему самым безопасным и как никогда подходящим для его целей. Он действительно собирался позвонить кому-нибудь, так что повод выйти пришелся как никогда кстати.   
Прислонившись спиной к стене рядом с дверью на крышу, он позвонил сначала домой, обрадовав мать и сестру новостью о приезде отца, а потом позвонил насчет лекций. Договорившись, что зайдет за ними завтра утром, он некоторое время постоял на месте, собираясь с мыслями, силой воли стараясь изгнать промозглую дрожь из рук.   
Лайт глубоко вздохнул, прежде чем привести в движение скрытый механизм в часах. Небольшой "карман", в котором он сегодня спрятал клочок тетради, с готовностью открылся. Лайт с облегчением выдохнул. Теперь надо было действовать, не медля ни секунды.   
Он вытащил из кармана рубашки ручку и задумчиво занес ее над чистым листком.   
...Что бы написать тебе такого, Рюдзаки, чтобы это было...   
Особенно оглушающе прогремел гром, и Лайт невольно вздрогнул. Шум дождя усилился. Теперь тяжелые капли барабанили в небольшие окна под потолком так сильно, будто стремились выбить стекло к чертовой матери. Лайт глубоко вздохнул. Не время для нервов. Надо действовать четко, как отлаженный механизм. Не сомневаясь.   
Еще один раскат сотряс все здание.   
Ладонь сжалась, сминая отрывок из тетради.   
Лайт сглотнул, не понимая, что с ним творится.   
Губы против воли растянулись в широкую, сумасшедшую усмешку. Подступающий триумф заполнил его всего, без остатка, щемящим, невозможным восторгом.   
Я победил, Эль, я победил, слышишь? Я уложил тебя на обе лопатки, я выиграл эту чертову битву двух величайших интеллектов, я... Сейчас твоя жизнь находится в моих руках, вот в этих самых руках, и только от моей фантазии зависит то, как ты умрешь. Преклонись передо мной, упади ниц, проси и умоляй о быстрой и безболезненной кончине. Покажи мне свою слабость, покажи мне, чего стоит твоя гордость.   
Лайт неглубоко и рвано дышал. Руки дрожали. Сердце тяжело и неравномерно стучало о клетку из ребер, стремясь вырваться наружу. Казалось, что еще чуть-чуть — и он сойдет с ума от мелькающих в воображении картинок смерти Рюдзаки — одна красочнее и реалистичнее другой. В голове шумело.   
Лайт тяжело поднялся на ноги — он не помнил, когда успел сползти вдоль стены, сев на корточки — и приоткрыл немного дверь, выходящую на крышу. Холодный воздух стремительным зверем ворвался в помещение, выстужая его и вынося последние крохи тепла. Косые струи дождя начали заливать пол. Лайт тяжело сглотнул образовавшийся в горле ком, закрыл глаза и несколько раз ударился затылком в стену позади себя. Это немного помогло прояснить мысли.   
Надо придумать. Надо написать. Надо возвращаться к остальным, потому что длительное отсутствие может показаться подозрительным и...   
— Лайт.   
Ягами открыл глаза. Улыбка все еще не успела сползти с его губ, восторженный триумф еще не покинул его, когда он уставился на Рюдзаки сумасшедшим взглядом и прошептал — еле слышно, издевательски и торжествующе:   
— Кира победил, Эль... Кира победил...   
Рюдзаки неверяще, широко распахнул глаза, потом перевел взгляд на мятый листок тетради в его судорожно сжавшейся ладони, и отшатнулся. Сделав два неуверенных шага назад, он вдруг остановился, а потом метнулся вперед и одним рывком открыл дверь на крышу до конца. Потом резко вздернул Лайта за воротник белой рубашки и сильным ударом отбросил его прямо под мощные струи ледяного дождя. От неожиданности Лайт упал, даже не подумав ударить в ответ, и лишь смотрел, как Рюдзаки приближается к нему, явно намереваясь устроить хорошую драку. 

 

***

...Удар спиной о сетку, которой крыша была обнесена по краю, вышиб из Лайта весь дух. Рюдзаки стоял перед ним, тяжело и хрипло дыша. Дождь заливал крышу, висел в воздухе плотной и прозрачной завесой, омывая их обоих. Лайт откинул голову назад, уставившись широко раскрытыми глазами в хмурое, плачущее серое небо. Его одежда и волосы давно промокли. Челка лезла в лицо, и он слабым, кукольным движением откинул ее с глаз. Ему хотелось смеяться от бессилия, но улыбка, широкая и сумасшедшая, не пропускала никаких звуков, кроме невнятных всхлипов. Этого... просто... не могло... так случиться. Неправильно. Как угодно, но только не так. Не сейчас, когда до победы оставались считанные мгновения. Почему Рюдзаки пошел за ним?.. Почему...   
— Ты... разочаровал меня, Лайт, — сорванным голосом произнес Рюдзаки, не делая попыток приблизиться. Он стоял, тяжело сглатывая кровь из разбитой Лайтом губы, не обращая внимания на льющий как из ведра дождь и расцарапанные костяшки пальцев.   
Ягами перевел на него взгляд, продолжая улыбаться своей искусственной улыбкой. Сетка, на которую его откинуло мощным ударом, сильно прогнулась и без проблем удерживала его тело, словно разом лишившееся всех костей и мышц. Двигаться Лайту больше не хотелось. Драка с Рюдзаки выпила остатки его сил. Обрывок тетради давно потерялся, еще с самого начала, и теперь наверняка если не улетел с крыши, то размок — точно, и на нем невозможно что-то написать.   
— Прости, что... расстроил, — усмехнулся он, лицемерно заглядывая Рюдзаки в глаза. В эти проклятые пустые глаза, которые ненавидел больше всего на свете.   
Эль подошел близко, почти вплотную, едва ли не прижимаясь к нему. И схватился замерзшими пальцами за сетку рядом с его головой, приблизил лицо почти неприлично близко:   
— Расстроил... Кира? — переспросил он, почти теряя свой хваленый самоконтроль. — Да я... просто... сокрушен.   
Лайт улыбнулся еще шире, подаваясь вперед и ловя губами его дыхание. Его глаза были совсем сумасшедшими.   
— Сокрушен? Никогда бы не подумал, что услышу от тебя такое.   
Рюдзаки жарко выдохнул и потянулся вперед. Лайт встретил его поцелуй на полпути, вжимаясь всем весом в протестующе заскрипевшую сетку. Рюдзаки отпустил холодный металл и оплел ладонями запястья Лайта, заводя их ему за голову.   
Их поцелуй был похож на драку, где каждый боролся за первенство. Сталкиваясь зубами и кусая губы, вжимаясь друг в друга, как в единственный источник тепла, так, что сетка прогибалась еще сильнее, но пока выдерживала вес их обоих. Дождь и не думал прекращаться, заливал глаза, затекал холодными струями за шиворот, вызывая лишь промозглую, лихорадочную дрожь. Несмотря на это, было жарко. Воздуха не хватало, и приходилось делить его на двоих.   
Еще одна вспышка молнии выбелила их лица, выхватив из тьмы блестящие, сумасшедшие глаза Лайта и пустые, затягивающие глаза Рюдзаки. Промокшая насквозь одежда облепила тела и неприятно холодила кожу, сковывала движения, но сейчас это было настолько неважно, что не стоило и десятой доли внимания.   
Лайта трясло. От холода, от возбуждения, от разочарования, от предвкушения — он уже и сам не мог понять всю глубину испытываемых им сейчас эмоций. Кровь превратилась в жидкий металл, который распространялся по телу со стремительной скоростью, как вирус, захватывая все большие участки тела. Лайту казалось, что еще несколько мгновений, и он потеряет себя.   
Рюдзаки шарил по его телу раскрытыми ладонями — так, словно стремился охватить как можно больше, почувствовать так много, насколько это вообще возможно. Ему было безудержно мало, до искр в глазах, до разочарованного вздоха. Лайт был ледяным на ощупь, он мелко вздрагивал под его ладонями, шумно дышал между поцелуями и жадно стискивал в пальцах край его промокшего насквозь свитера. Он не был покорным или послушным — так, как Рюдзаки и ожидал. Он кусался, вцеплялся в его волосы, перехватывал инициативу, стискивал, пытался подавить. Только в этой борьбе вряд ли был проигравший и выигравший.   
Отпускать не хотелось — ни одному. Улыбка у Лайта стала чуть более мягкой и чуть менее сумасшедшей, когда Рюдзаки, наконец, немного отстранился и решился посмотреть ему в лицо. Он рвано и неглубоко дышал, пытаясь прийти в себя, и Рюдзаки поймал себя на желании не допустить этого. Сейчас все закончится, пройдет это сумасшествие, перестанут гудеть губы, уймется ставшее болезненным возбуждение, и вновь придет понимание, что они — по разные стороны. Лайт на мгновение прикрыл глаза, глубоко вздохнул и потребовал:   
— Отойди.   
Рюдзаки немного помедлил и провел носом по его шее, а потом еще раз поцеловал. Лайт не стал отстраняться, не стал сжимать губы — ответил на его поцелуй, словно так и надо. Потом Рюдзаки сделал шаг назад и словно попал в другой мир — дождь обрушился на него с удвоенной силой, раскат грома эхом отдался в ушах, а молния ослепила на мгновение.   
— Пойдем вниз. Там разберем сложившуюся... ситуацию, — Рюдзаки повернулся к Лайту спиной, неуютно передергивая плечами и поправляя сбившийся на одно плечо растянутый белый свитер. Замерзшие пальцы почти не слушались.   
Лайт не двигался с места, все еще опираясь на сильно прогнувшуюся сетку, раскинув руки, как купающаяся в небе птица — крылья. Его глаза были полуприкрыты, дыхание вырывалось все еще рваными хрипами. Его била мелкая промозглая дрожь. После жара тела Рюдзаки, которым тот щедро делился, дождь показался отрезвляющим ледяным душем.   
Эль обернулся.   
Лайт закрыл глаза, услышав, как скрипят металлические звенья сетки, расходясь между собой. Шум дождя и раскаты грома заглушали противный скрежещущий звук, но с такого близкого расстояния слышно было издевательски четко.   
Лайту чувствовал себя на удивление спокойно.   
Секунды-песчинки падали, отсчитывая последние мгновения. Скрежет нарастал.   
Тик-так. Лайту показалось, что он слышал звук, с которым секундная стрелка заходит на очередной круг. Непрерывные, крупные капли дождя падали на лицо. Холодили разгоряченный лоб, скатывались с зажмуренных век прозрачными слезами, увлажняли пересохшие губы.   
Рюдзаки непонимающе застыл чуть в отдалении, глядя на него с подозрением и нарастающей тревогой.   
Лайт улыбнулся ему, приоткрыв на мгновение трусливо зажмуренные глаза. Слух улавливал нарастающий скрип и скрежет сетки, звук рвущихся звеньев, расходящегося тонкого металла.   
"Когда ты умрешь, Ягами Лайт, я запишу твое имя в свою собственную тетрадь... Согласен подождать?.."   
У Лайта было ощущение, что Рюук знал обо всем с самого начала. Поэтому он и пропал сегодня утром.   
Он...   
...знал.   
Чтобы было не так страшно, Лайт начал считать. Рюдзаки сделал шаг вперед, нерешительно, медленно, и словно все детали мозаики встали на место, словно только этого крошечного шага навстречу не хватало для спуска механизма.   
Сердце ухнуло куда-то вниз, когда земля и небо вдруг поменялись местами, а дождь начал лить снизу вверх.   
Лайт рвано выдохнул и закрыл глаза.


End file.
